


Delicatessen

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Chocolate, Drama, F/M, Romance, Teen Romance, White Day
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: El amor está en el aire, San Valentín se acerca y las chicas quieren regalar chocolate a esa persona especial, ¿será la seria y estudiosa presidenta del Comité estudiantil la excepción a la festividad, o tendrá planes de obsequiar a alguien?
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. San Valentín

Había sido sólo un comentario de parte de la directora Einzbern a la presidenta del Consejo estudiantil, el desencadenante de una peculiar situación.

_"Piénsalo Arturia, no importa qué chocolate le des a Gilgamesh, te garantizo que en el día blanco te dará el chocolate más fino, delicioso y exótico que el dinero de sus padres pueda comprar"_

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Arturia, Sakura y Rin caminaban por el distrito comercial de Fuyuki en busca de ingredientes y presentes, pero al faltar apenas unos cuantos días para la festividad, las calles y tiendas estaban repletas de chicas de distintos institutos que buscaban lo mismo que ellas.

Los minutos transcurrieron y las hermanas encontraron lo que necesitaban, no así, Arturia aún no había hecho ninguna compra, por lo que sus amigas se dieron a la tarea de ayudarla.

—Mira el de allá, se ve muy tierno —comentó Sakura señalando un oso de chocolate empacado en una caja roja en forma de corazón.

La rubia observó la sugerencia a través del cristal del exhibidor de la tienda, pero de inmediato sintió absoluto rechazo.

—Quiero un chocolate que no tenga forma de corazón, ni color, ni nada que pueda ser interpretado como que tengo algún sentimiento por él —Se explicó, esperando que las otras chicas entendieran lo que buscaba.

—Pero darle chocolate a un chico en San Valentín se interpreta así —dijo Rin, quien solamente había comprado una caja de chocolate amargo, para obsequiar a su padre.

—Esto es por compromiso, como presidenta del Consejo estudiantil no es raro que le regale chocolate al vicepresidente —explicó la chica rubia con absoluta seriedad.

—¿Es sólo por compromiso? —preguntó de pronto Sakura— Yo en verdad creía que al fin te habías dado cuenta de que Gilgamesh te gusta —dijo con su tono dulce, rematado con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro que no me gusta ¿de dónde sacas esa idea? —cuestionó Arturia, quien extrañamente sintió calor acumulándose en sus mejillas y temiendo haberse sonrojado, cubrió un poco su rostro con la bufanda que llevaba puesta.

Sakura notó el gesto de la rubia, pero optó por no decir nada al respecto.

—Pues... era sólo una impresión que tenía —dijo sin intenciones de incomodar más a la ojiverde.

—Gilgamesh es un arrogante y un narcisista, jamás podría gustarme de esa forma —La rubia se mostró firme, pero al instante su gesto se suavizó ligeramente—, aunque tengo que admitir que ha hecho un buen trabajo como vicepresidente del Comité, es todo —explicó, queriendo finalizar el asunto; no obstante, Rin sintió cierta curiosidad.

—Entonces también vas a darle chocolate a Diarmuid ¿no? —preguntó la pelinegra tomando por sorpresa a la presidenta del Consejo— Él es el secretario —recordó en voz alta, al ver como la chica rubia se había quedado sin palabras.

—Claro, no haré distinciones —respondió Arturia, luego de toser un poco para recomponerse.

Y de ese modo, la presidenta terminó dividiendo su presupuesto para comprar dos cajas de chocolates surtidos.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

El tan ansiado día de San Valentín llegó, los alumnos se veían particularmente alegres y un ambiente agradable y romántico delataba que no era un día común y corriente.

Arturia llegó a tiempo como siempre, se cambió de zapatos y luego se dirigió hacia la oficina del Comité en donde el vicepresidente y el secretario ya se encontraban ocupando sus respectivos escritorios. La chica dio los buenos días, se quitó el abrigo azul marino y lo colgó en el perchero junto a las prendas de sus compañeros, luego se dirigió a la mesa del pelinegro.

—Aquí tienes Diarmuid, gracias por tu trabajo como secretario —dijo mientras le tendía una caja pequeña y sencilla al chico.

—Gracias presidenta, espero que acepte chocolate de mi parte en el día blanco —comentó el joven de manera elegante y educada.

La rubia asintió y sonrió ligeramente, en su cabeza pasó la idea de que la decisión de haber comprado chocolate para el secretario, al final, también rendiría algunos agradables frutos.

La chica salió de su pensamiento y se giró hacia el escritorio del vicepresidente. El chico rubio con ojos color dulce de cereza, había sido testigo de toda la escena anterior en completo silencio y sin emitir algún gesto de disgusto; ahora que la joven lo observaba, él le sostuvo la mirada, en calma, expectante.

Arturia se sintió un poco cohibida, habría esperado algún comentario despectivo hacia Diarmuid por parte de Gilgamesh, pero su silencio, su aprobación no dicha y sin embargo presente, causaron un vuelco en el corazón de la rubia, quien sorprendida por la extraña sensación fría que sentía en su pecho, no pudo entregarle el chocolate a Gilgamesh en ese instante y ocultando toda emoción, no desvió la mirada.

—¿Cómo van las preparaciones para el festival deportivo? —Le preguntó con una casualidad tan bien actuada que inclusive ella misma se sorprendió.

—Cada clase está cooperando efectivamente y los equipos han iniciado con sus entrenamientos —respondió el rubio sin parpadear.

—Bien —dijo finalmente Arturia y se dirigió a su escritorio para revisar el itinerario de pendientes antes de tener que ir a su primera clase.

El resto del día, Gilgamesh y Arturia no cruzaron palabra, e incluso la chica no hizo comentarios cuando la oficina fue constantemente visitada por alumnas que querían obsequiar dulces a los únicos dos miembros masculinos del Comité; no obstante, el extraño frío alojado en su pecho no disminuyó, ni siquiera cuando la joven optó por volver a ponerse su pesado abrigo.

Cuando finalizaron las actividades del día, Diarmuid se despidió no sin antes preguntar a la presidenta si necesitaba algo, a lo que Arturia agradeció y le dijo que se marchara, pues ella aún tenía que quedarse un rato más, hasta que la junta de profesores terminara y pudiese entregar su reporte del día.

Poco después de la partida de Diarmuid, la chica le dijo a Gilgamesh que él también podía irse, pero el joven se limitó a ignorarla y al transcurrir unos pocos minutos, el rubio la llamó, pero antes de que ella pudiese darle una respuesta, la puerta de la oficina se abrió sin ceremonias.

—Arturia, la junta ya terminó, ahora puedo ver tu reporte —dijo la directora Einzbern con una alegría que se disolvió en el instante en que se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido a los chicos—, o puedo revisarlo mañana temprano —comentó tratando de corregir su error, pero la rubia se puso de pie y tomó su carpeta.

—Preferiría que fuese ahora, de todos modos, tengo la tarde libre —dijo sin frenar su marcha hacia la puerta.

Cuando Arturia volvió a la oficina para recoger su maletín, Gilgamesh ya no estaba ahí y la rubia sintió como el alivio y la frustración peleaban en su cabeza por ser la sensación dominante. La chica se sentó un momento y pensó en lo decepcionante que había resultado su día: no había podido darle el chocolate a Gilgamesh y éste ni siquiera había mostrado el mínimo interés de recibir algo de parte de ella, una actitud muy diferente a la que había tenido el año anterior. Entonces la chica se preguntó a sí misma, si tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella habría querido que el rubio reaccionara de manera distinta y recordó lo que Sakura le había dicho días atrás.

_"Si niegas tus propios sentimientos, podrías arrepentirte después, no tiene nada de malo darle una oportunidad a quien hizo latir con prisa a tu corazón"_

Las palabras de la pelimorada le habían parecido un poco apresuradas y fuera de lugar, pero era cierto que al escuchar aquella frase, la única persona presente en sus pensamientos, había sido Gilgamesh. Con eso en mente, se levantó decidida y al ver el escritorio vacío del rubio, pensó que ya era tarde, pero no perdió su convicción y pensó que podría intentar al día siguiente.

La chica caminó por los pasillos del colegio con rumbo a los casilleros para cambiarse los zapatos, pero cuando estaba cerca del lugar, distinguió a Gilgamesh, quien estaba guardando algunas cosas. Arturia creyó que esa era su oportunidad; sin embargo, alguien más se le adelantó.

—¡Siéntete afortunado de recibir un presente de la chica más hermosa de todo el colegio! —dijo Ishtar parándose con seguridad frente al rubio, mientras le tendía una gran caja de chocolates de diseño elegante.

—No lo quiero —dijo Gilgamesh cerrando su casillero.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si es el chocolate más caro de la tienda belga más exclusiva de la ciudad —Se quejó la chica visiblemente molesta.

—No me importa, no me gustan las cosas dulces, en la mayoría de los casos, destruyen el cerebro —explicó el rubio, dirigiéndole escasamente la mirada.

—¡¿Me estás llamando boba?! —preguntó escandalizada.

—Ah, parece que el tuyo aún no está tan desgastado —dijo el chico y soltó una larga y sonora risa que hizo sentir humillada a la joven.

—¡Pagarás por esto! —exclamó con rabia y se fue del lugar con prisa.

Arturia había observado todo escondida tras una pared, en una mano sostenía la caja de chocolates destinada a Gilgamesh y se sentía nerviosa al conocer el posible resultado de completar su entrega. La rubia empezó a plantearse la retirada, sólo tenía que esperar a que el rubio se fuera, aunque si lo pensaba con paciencia, parecía que el chico esperaba a alguien, pues aunque ya se había cambiado el calzado y no parecía tener más asuntos pendientes, permanecía de pie junto a los casilleros.

En ese instante, la directora Einzbern pasó por ahí y vio a la rubia, quien miraba furtivamente al chico de ojos carmesí.

Arturia se sorprendió cuando Irisviel la tomó de la mano y la hizo caminar con ella hacia los casilleros.

—Vicepresidente Gilgamesh, la presidenta Pendragon se siente un poco mareada ¿podría acompañarla hasta su casa? —preguntó la mujer albina sin soltar a la estudiante.

El rubio ladeo un poco la cabeza y observó a la chica, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas y parecía consternada, lo que lo hizo pensar que quizá tenía fiebre.

—Lo haré —dijo con seriedad.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Ambos andaban en silencio por el camino de terracería, hasta que Gilgamesh cortó un poco la separación que había entre ellos y le tocó un hombro a la joven para indicarle que quería que se detuviera.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico, examinando disimuladamente el rostro de Arturia.

—Sí, creo que hoy, el tiempo fue demasiado frío —respondió procurando no mirar directamente a los ojos del rubio—, pero ya me siento mejor, no tienes que acompañarme —dijo liberándolo del compromiso en el que lo había puesto la directora Einzbern.

Gilgamesh se alzó de hombros y le dio la espalda, retomando la caminata. La rubia pensó que eso sería todo, pero el chico avanzaba muy lento y muy pronto se escuchó su poderosa voz.

—Ya me comprometí Arturia, como vicepresidente del Consejo estudiantil soy un modelo a seguir para todo el alumnado, por tanto debo hacer mi mejor comportamiento posible, sobre todo hoy que se espera que los chicos sean caballerosos, claro que yo con el mínimo esfuerzo... —Arturia dobló las cejas, no permitiría que aquel arrogante chico se tomara el crédito de ser amable, así que lo alcanzó rápidamente.

—¡Gilgamesh! —Lo llamó y éste volteó enseguida— Toma, puedes tirarlo si quieres —dijo ofreciéndole la caja de chocolates que había comprado para él.

El chico recibió el obsequio, se tomó un momento para observarlo y sonrió complacido, mientras, Arturia le dio la espalda, perdiéndose su reacción.

—¿Por qué lo tiraría? —preguntó el rubio.

—Escuché tu opinión sobre el azúcar y para tu información mi cerebro está en excelente estado —contestó aún sin voltearse a verlo.

—No lo dudo, por eso dije en la mayoría de los casos, no en todos —explicó Gilgamesh, pero guardó silencio cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante—. Hou, así que la pulcra presidenta del Comité estudiantil, me estaba espiando —La acusó.

Al oír sus palabras, la rubia se tensó y se dio la vuelta, lista para defender su orgullo.

—Tenía que pasar por ahí, pero no quería interrumpir —dijo poniéndose a la defensiva ante la molesta sonrisa que el rubio le mostraba—, olvídalo, devuélveme mi chocolate —pidió tras soltar un suspiro y extendió la mano, tanteando la caja, pero el chico la alejó de su alcance.

—Ya me lo diste, ahora es mío —dijo y lo guardó en un bolsillo interior de su abrigo.

—Pero no vas a comértelo, es un desperdicio —replicó.

—Claro que me lo comeré —declaró el rubio.

—No mientas Gilgamesh —dijo Arturia mirándolo a los ojos. Pero el chico no se intimidó, sonrió con suavidad y dio un paso al frente, reduciendo el espacio entre ellos.

—Voy a comérmelo porque me lo diste tú, de hecho esa actitud tímida, esperar hasta el final para armarte de valor y revelar tus sentimientos por mí, lo encuentro adorable —dijo lleno de una seguridad y complacencia que hizo a la joven fruncir el ceño.

—No te emociones, es chocolate por compromiso y nada más —aclaró la ojiverde.

El joven sacó la caja que antes había ocultado en su abrigo y la mostró ante la chica, pero sin ponerla a su alcance.

—¿Y por qué esperaste hasta el final del día para dármelo? Al secretario se lo diste en la mañana y yo estaba ahí, pudiste aprovechar y entregármelo en ese momento —explicó.

Arturia observó la caja, a pesar de no ser costosa ni elegante, se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era, en comparación con la que le había obsequiado a Diarmuid. La caja de Gilgamesh llevaba una cinta azul que adornaba el regalo con un moño, mientras que la del pelinegro no había tenido ningún detalle distintivo.

La rubia se dio cuenta de que el frío en su pecho se había reducido un poco y en afán de no sentir más aquella extraña sensación, recordó de nueva cuenta las palabras de Sakura y decidió sincerarse, no sólo con Gilgamesh, sino consigo misma.

—Tienes razón —habló con voz firme, tomando por sorpresa al joven.

—¿Admites que tienes sentimientos por mí? —preguntó levantando una ceja, incrédulo.

—Sí —respondió la chica y el nudo en su pecho se deshizo, dando paso a un cálido alivio.

Gilgamesh se quedó sin palabras por un breve momento, los ojos verdes de la rubia frente a él, brillaban con una luz peculiar y no había rastro de mentira en ellos ni en su rostro; entonces, buscó algo en otro bolsillo de su abrigo: una pequeña caja de cartón grueso y elegante que le ofreció a la rubia.

—Pero se supone que me lo des en un mes —dijo ella, observando el obsequio, aún sin tomarlo.

—Da lo mismo Arturia, pero por supuesto que te daré más en el día blanco —contestó con simpleza.

La rubia tomó con lentitud la caja que Gilgamesh le estaba ofreciendo, la miró a detalle, era pequeña pero fina y visiblemente costosa.

—Espera, esto no es algo que otra chica te dio ¿verdad? —preguntó recordando a todas las alumnas que habían desfilado en la oficina del Comité para darles chocolates tanto al rubio como a Diarmuid.

—Ábrelo —contestó el chico con una sonrisa anticipada.

La presidenta abrió la caja, dentro había solamente un cuadrado de chocolate grueso y en el centro estaba tallado en una bonita caligrafía: _Arturia_.

Ella sonrió al darse cuenta de que aquel dulce había sido mandado a hacer, así que la sospecha de que le estuviera dando un obsequio reciclado, se desvaneció al instante.

El aroma dulce del chocolate con algunas notas de nougat llegaron a la nariz de la rubia, quien agradada, sonreía mientras aún admiraba el presente. Unos momentos después, la chica alzó el rostro para darle las gracias a Gilgamesh, pero se encontró con la cara del rubio a una muy corta distancia, estaban tan cerca que sus labios se rozaron mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los contrarios.

El joven esperó un poco para ver si Arturia se alejaba y al notar que se quedaba quieta, se animó a cerrar el espacio entre sus labios, a lo que la chica correspondió con lentitud. Su primer beso fue dulce y suave; la chica no se dio cuenta del momento en que sus brazos rodearon la nuca de Gilgamesh, pero cuando se separaron y se percató de su acción, lo soltó con rapidez sintiéndose avergonzada, mientras, el chico miró su reacción y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Quieres salir esta noche? —Le preguntó, a lo que ella movió la cabeza en negación.

—Todo estará lleno de parejas por San Valentín —explicó.

—Entonces ven a mi casa, te prepararé algo delicioso —ofreció el chico a sabiendas del gusto de la rubia por los dulces.

—¿Tendrá chocolate? —indagó para no aceptar de buenas a primeras, a lo que el chico resistió a sus ganas de soltar una risa y simplemente asintió.

La ojiverde sonrió y decidió reanudar la caminata siendo seguida de inmediato por el otro rubio.

—Tenemos que hablar de cómo serán las cosas de ahora en adelante, no quiero que los pasillos del colegio se llenen de rumores sobre nosotros —comentó Arturia pretendiendo ser la voz de la razón.

—¿Quieres mantener nuestro amor como un secreto? —preguntó el rubio con diversión.

—Esto no es amor, es tan sólo un enamoramiento adolescente, se me pasará en una semana o tal vez dos —respondió la chica y aceleró un poco el paso, pero fue fácilmente alcanzada por el vicepresidente.

—Hahahaha no te avergüences de lo que sientes, yo me siento igual que tú —expresó tranquilo y confiado.

—Claro que no —contestó Arturia poniéndose a la defensiva.

La pareja de rubios siguió su camino y su discusión, tomados de la mano.


	2. Día Blanco

Faltaban unos minutos para que la clase de inglés iniciara y mientras la profesora llegaba, los alumnos charlaban y se movían por los pasillos. Al ser el Día Blanco, el ajetreo era un poco más caótico de lo habitual, sobre todo en el salón, dónde las chicas comentaban qué tal les estaba yendo en la festividad. 

—No puedo creerlo, me gasté todo mi dinero de navidad en chocolates para Gilgamesh y ya casi es hora del almuerzo y aún no recibí nada por el Día Blanco —Se quejó una chica ante sus amigas, quienes intentaban consolarla.

—¿Qué esperabas? Él no es un chico de agradecimientos —Le comentó otra alumna que había escuchado su queja por casualidad.

—HAHAHAHAHA —Una risa estridente captó la atención de la mayoría de alumnos en el salón— Por supuesto que no recibieron nada —habló la pelinegra con un tono engreído—, Gilgamesh sólo puede tener ojos para mí —declaró Ishtar, cruzándose de brazos en actitud triunfal.

Las demás chicas la miraron con algo de duda, sabían que la pelinegra era propensa a mentir a su conveniencia, pero también pensaban que si algún día, a Gilgamesh le entraba la idea de tener una pareja, sin duda escogería a Ishtar, pues era llamativa en todo sentido, ante ella, las demás no se sentían con oportunidad. 

—¿A ti sí te dio algo? —Se animó a preguntar alguien.

—Por supuesto —respondió con seguridad y luego les mostró una gran caja roja en forma de corazón, con letras en relieve dorado en la tapa que decía: _Para Ishtar_ —, aquí lo puedes ver —canturreó con alegría y orgullo.

—Oh —exclamaron algunas chicas sorprendidas; no obstante, no todas estaban asombradas.

—No te creo —Se atrevió a decir una.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó la pelinegra ofendida— Ereshkigal estaba allí cuando me lo dio, puedes preguntarle —dijo señalando a su hermana, causando que las miradas se centraran en la aludida.

—Yo no me meteré en esto —comentó la rubia y desvió su vista hacia la ventana, ignorando el asunto. 

Ishtar frunció el ceño ante el nulo apoyo de su hermana y estaba pensando en cómo probar sus palabras, hasta que una chica se metió en la conversación.

—¿No han escuchado el rumor? —preguntó expectante a las demás.

—¿Cuál de todos? —respondió alguien, a lo que se escucharon varias risas, pero la chica alzó la voz para contar su parte. 

—Una amiga que está en el equipo de atletismo me dijo que hace poco se quedó hasta tarde entrenando y cuando iba hacia las duchas, vio a Gilgamesh caminando por un pasillo, dijo que iba de la mano de una chica y que inclusive los vio besarse —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro que revelaba cierta satisfacción por el chisme.

—¡Oh! —exclamaron algunos. 

—¿En serio? —cuestionaron otros.

—¿Quién sería la chica? —Se preguntó la mayoría y comenzaron un susurro de voces, que debatían para encontrar a la candidata más probable.

—Yo, por supuesto —habló Ishtar alzando la voz.

—No —contestó la alumna que había contado el rumor—, mi amiga dijo que la chica era rubia, de hecho, ella dijo que no pudo verla bien, pero que se parecía mucho a la presidenta Arturia —agregó, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Pendragon, quien iba entrando al salón y escuchó su nombre.

—¡Presidenta! —exclamó asustada la alumna al ver a la rubia— Nos preguntábamos dónde estaba, la clase está por comenzar —inventó con nerviosismo al ver el semblante frío de la chica, e internamente se preguntó si en verdad alguien tan seria como la presidenta Pendragon se prestaría a un romance con alguien como Gilgamesh.

—No tienen que preocuparse por eso, siempre he sido puntal —contestó restándole importancia al asunto y dirigiéndose a su pupitre. 

—Claro —contestó con alivio la chica—, ¿recibió chocolate por el Día Blanco? —preguntó al notar la bolsa de regalo que la rubia cargaba, haciendo que la mayoría de alumnos la miraran con curiosidad.

—Sí —respondió mostrando el contenido de la bolsa: una caja de bombones y un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas—, me lo dio el secretario Diarmuid —dijo de forma casual.

—Oh que envidia, en vez de obsequiar a Gilgamesh debí elegir a Diar —Se quejó con pena una chica.

—Yo también —expresó otra, causando un coro de risas de sus compañeros.

—Se supone que tú también le diste chocolate por compromiso a Gilgamesh en San Valentín, ¿no Arturia? —preguntó Rin, quien al igual que su hermana se había mantenido al margen de los comentarios en torno al rumor— ¿No te dio nada? —preguntó curiosa.

—Hermana —Sakura la reprendió en voz baja.

Todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que respondería la rubia y más con la reciente información que se había esparcido; sin embargo, la presidenta del Comité, se mantuvo estoica.

—Por cierto Rin —dijo mirándola—, Emiya de tercer grado te estaba buscando —soltó y luego se sentó con elegancia, dándole la espalda. 

—¿Ahhhh? —Rin perdió el control, sus mejillas se encendieron de vergüenza y de pronto toda la atención se centró en ella. 

—Tohsaka ¿le diste chocolates a Emiya? —Le preguntaron— ¿quién lo diría? —comentaron— Yo quiero saber los detalles —expresó una chica acercándose al pupitre de la consternada ojiverde.

El ajetreo generado por el Día Blanco se apagó un poco cuando la profesora Fujimura ingresó al salón. Ishtar observó toda la clase a la rubia Pendragon, preguntándose si sería cierto el rumor. Ciertamente le parecía imposible, Gilgamesh la había despreciado a ella que era la chica más bonita de la escuela, con la figura más hermosa, el cabello más brillante y la sonrisa más resplandeciente, la única capaz de hacerle competencia sería Ereshkigal, su gemela y esa idea se quedó en su mente.

En la hora del almuerzo, Ishtar y su hermana se habían sentado en una banca para comer sus almuerzos.

—Eresh —La llamó la pelinegra.

—¿Sí? —respondió la aludida al terminar de pasar un bocado de manzana.

—Tú y yo somos hermanas ¿verdad? —preguntó sonriendo.

—A mi pesar —contestó, causando que la vena en la frente de su hermana palpitara, pero finalmente se contuvo y amplió su falsa sonrisa.

—Y entre hermanas no puede haber secretos ni traiciones ¿verdad? —preguntó con un tono de voz tan dulce que sonó retorcido. 

—¿Qué quieres Ishtar? —indagó la rubia cansada de juegos.

—¿Tienes una relación secreta con Gilgamesh? —cuestionó la pelinegra. 

—¡¿Qué?! —Ereshkigal se sorprendió tanto con la pregunta que casi dejo caer el tetrabrik de leche.

—¡El rumor dice que lo vieron con una rubia y ya que tienes el mismo rostro que yo, es obvio que tienes que ser tú! —explicó acusadoramente.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Estás loca?! —La rubia comenzaba a sentirse realmente molesta.

—¡Confiésalo ya! —insistió la pelinegra, alzando cada vez más la voz. 

De pronto se oyó sonar la campana que anunciaba el final de la hora de almuerzo.

—No tengo nada que confesar, no puedo creer que pienses eso —dijo su hermana poniéndose de pie.

—¿Y por qué no lo pensaría? —inquirió Ishtar molesta.

Ereshkigal suspiró pesadamente, recogió su basura, su caja de bento y sus cubiertos. 

—Porque a pesar de todo, eres mi hermana y nunca te haría eso —dijo en voz baja— ¡No sé cómo puedes pensar esa clase de tonterías! —exclamó— ¡Me voy! Tengo clase de ciencias —Y sin más, se fue de ahí, dejando sola, a su confundida hermana.

Al terminar las clases, la mayoría de alumnos se estaba yendo a casa, no así, la presidenta y el vicepresiente del Consejo Estudiantil, se quedaron a terminar el proyecto de planeación para el festival de primavera que debieron haber entregado la semana anterior, pero que no lograron acabar porque Diarmuid había empezado a salir con una chica y había olvidado hacer su parte. Ahora el par de rubios trabajaba lo más rápido que podía, mientras el secretario se había ido temprano para tener una cita.

Arturia hizo una pausa de la transcripción que estaba haciendo y suspiró, tomó su termo de agua pero estaba vacío. 

—Voy a la máquina a comprar una bebida y algún dulce ¿quieres algo? —Le preguntó a Gilgamesh, quien estaba ocupado haciendo las gráficas.

—Voy contigo, necesito un descanso —dijo poniéndose de pie.

Caminaron por el pasillo uno al lado del otro, Gilgamesh se acercó un poco e intentó tomar la mano de la rubia, pero ella lo esquivó y se cruzó de brazos si detener su marcha.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó confundido. 

—Nada —respondió la chica y miró con atención las opciones de la máquina expendedora.

—¿Estás molesta porque olvidé tu chocolate? —cuestionó el vicepresidente— Te lo traeré mañana, o podemos ir a mi casa al terminar el reporte, mis padres saldrán a celebrar y no volverán hasta mañana, así que podemos divertirnos —dijo con tono sugerente mientras su mano se situaba en la cintura de la rubia; no obstante, ella alejó la mano del chico. 

—No estoy molesta, estoy preocupada —comentó metiendo algunas monedas en la máquina.

—¿Te preocupa que el amor que siento por ti haya disminuido? —preguntó esta vez abrazando a la chica por detrás— Ya te dije que olvidé tu chocolate porque me quedé dormido por mensajear contigo hasta las tres de la mañana —dijo y besó la mejilla de Arturia.

Era cierto, ambos se habían sentido somnolientos durante las clases y tener que terminar el reporte sin ayuda de Diarmuid, sin duda los estaba estresándo demasiado, pero aún así, la rubia no podía ignorar el descubrimiento que había hecho en el día. 

—Gilgamesh, hay un rumor sobre nosotros —dijo con voz seria.

—Yo no lo inicié —replicó el rubio sin soltar a la chica, pero ésta consiguió darse vuelta para ver al joven a la cara.

—Pero te lo dije, que si nos descubrían, entonces tendríamos que terminar —Le recordó el trato que habían hecho hacía un mes atrás.

El chico se tensó, su rostro se enserió y miró fijamente a la ojiverde atrapada entre la máquina expendedora y su cuerpo.

—Es absurdo Arturia, no vamos a terminar sólo porque nuestra relación esté saliendo a la luz —habló con voz firme. 

—Gil... —La chica iba a replicar, pero fue interrumpida por un beso que el joven le plantó en los labios. Arturia miró hacía ambos lados del pasillo y al no ver a nadie, correspondió el gesto; cuando se separaron, Gilgamesh pegó su frente a la de la rubia.

—Te quiero —dijo sin titubear—, lo único que tenemos que hacer es ser un poco más cuidadosos —concluyó.

—¿Llamas ser cuidadoso a lo que acabas de hacer? —preguntó la presidenta frunciendo el ceño, a lo que el chico rió divertido.

—No hay nadie aquí más que nosotros, pero está bien, ahora que el secretario se fue, podemos ponerle seguro a la puerta de la oficina del Comité —dijo con voz invitante, pero Pendragon no cedió. 

—No rebases los límites Gilgamesh, vamos a terminar ese reporte y luego vamos a tu casa por mi chocolate —dijo dándose la vuelta para tomar la lata de la máquina y regresar a la oficina.

—Como lo desee mi leona —aceptó el chico y caminó con ella, esta vez, tomando su mano. 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

—Ishtar te he estado buscando por todos lados, por un momento pensé que te habías ido a casa sin mí —dijo Ereshkigal, a la chica sentada a un lado de los casilleros ocultando su rostro.

—Es cierto —La voz de la pelinegra era baja y áspera.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la rubia agachándose para escuchar mejor a su hermana. 

—El rumor, Gilgamesh y Arturia están juntos —dijo alzando el rostro. Su nariz estaba roja y en sus mejillas había rastros de lágrimas secas. Ereshkigal miró con asombro a su gemela, no esperaba que el asunto le llegase a afectar tanto, sobre todo, porque no creía que Ishtar albergara verdaderos sentimientos por el vicepresidente del Comité. 

—Es un poco sorprendente, lo admito, pero lo superarás —comentó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la pelinegra, intentando animarla; sin embargo, la chica alzó los hombros alejando a Ereshkigal y se puso de pie. 

—No es justo —Se quejó caprichosamente—, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, yo lo vi primero —Su tono empezaba a sonar desesperado— ¿por qué? —preguntó— ¿por qué a mí me rechazó y a ella no? —cuestionó con rabia— ¡Soy la más hermosa, no puedo perder así! —exclamó, a lo que la rubia rodó los ojos, pero aun así, hizo un esfuerzo por entender a su hermana.

—No deberías mortificarte, vamos a casa, es tarde, papá va a preocuparse —dijo, pero Ishtar soltó su enojo y estalló sin reservas.

—¡No me importa! —gritó— ¡Al final yo ganaré! ¡Esos dos no estarán juntos para el final del semestre! ¡No me importa si Gilgamesh no me acepta, pero no va ser feliz! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Lo juro! —exclamó y dio una patada en uno de los casilleros antes de salir corriendo.

Ereshkigal se preguntó cómo era posible que ella e Ishtar fueran hermanas, suspiró pesadamente y caminó hacia la salida. 


End file.
